Vulnerable Vision
by saiganokotoba
Summary: Mungkin Akashi tak akan jadi seperti ini, jika ia tak mendapatkan mata itu. ONE SHOT. OC. Maybe OOC.


Judul : Vulnerable Vision

Author : saiganokotoba

Rating : T

Genre : Tragedy, Crime

Character : Akashi, OC

Warning : OC, maybe OOC

Disclaimer : © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

*Setting when Akashi was still in Elementary School

*I just assume Teikou is a private school, I don't really know if it's true or not

*Maybe OOC because this is the past and Akashi might be more childish

* * *

Akashi terdiam menatap papan pengumuman yang ada di dinding lobi gedung bimbingan belajar yang diikutinya. Sejak kecil, ia memang selalu meraih nomer satu di sekolahnya. Namun mulai kelas 6 ini, ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti bimbingan belajar. Tujuannya adalah SMP Teiko, salah satu SMP swasta yang lumayan terkenal. Meskipun tujuannya kesana bukan karena keunggulan prestasi akademiknya, tapi karena gelar kemenangan dalam olahraga basket yang selalu disandang Teiko setiap tahunnya lah yang menjadi motivasinya ingin masuk kesana. Dengan kemampuannya yang sekarang, Akashi pasti bisa masuk dengan mudah, tapi dia tidak akan jadi nomer satu dalam tes masuk. Untuk itulah ia mengikuti bimbingan belajar ini, karena lawannya di tes nanti tidak hanya dari sekolahnya saja, namun dari sekolah lain juga.

_Aku tidak pernah kalah_

_ Aku selalu menjadi pemenangnya_

Tapi kali ini Akashi tidak senang.

Kali ini ada orang lain yang berbagi kemenangan dengannya. Nilainya sama sempurna dengan Akashi. Semua tes mendapat nilai 100, tanpa terkecuali. Akashi tahu siapa orangnya, dia adalah Enma Shiho. Dia memang sekelas dengannya, tapi mereka tak pernah bicara. Enma bisa dibilang adalah anak yang supel dan populer. Akashi juga cukup populer di antara gadis-gadis tentunya, tapi ia tak pernah terlalu menanggapi mereka. Meskipun hampir tak pernah berhubungan, Akashi tahu Enma adalah tipe perempuan yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

Namun, walau Enma sangat populer, banyak juga yang membencinya. Karena ia memang orang yang suka merendahkan orang lain. Tapi siapapun yang mengikutinya akan mendapatkan kemenangan, itulah mengapa gadis itu tetap bisa eksis sampai sekarang. Ia tak hanya sekedar banyak mulut, tapi ia juga seseorang yang mendapat berkah untuk menjadi pemimpin.

"Kau Cuma menang nama saja." Ujar Enma yang ada di belakang Akashi. "Coba huruf depan namaku juga 'A'" Gadis itu berambut panjang coklat kemerahan. Kedua matanya yang besar berwarna kuning dan tingginya, secara ajaib, sama dengan Akashi. Padahal lelaki berambut merah itu adalah yang paling tinggi di angkatannya.

"Maaf ya, aku sudah menang sejak lahir."

"Tidak masalah, berikutnya kau pasti kalah." Enma tertawa kencang. Akashi tak pernah suka melihat gadis itu tersenyum, menurutnya ia seperti setan. "Soalnya aku selalu menang." Namun ironisnya, apa yang menjadi prinsip hidupnya, sama dengan gadis itu.

Akashi hanya menatapnya tanpa komentar panjang. Ia selalu tenang dan bersikap dewasa meskipun dalam hati ia sungguh kesal.

"Kudengar kau main basket ya?"

"Yah."

"Hmm, aku juga bisa sedikit."

Bagi Akashi, itu terdengar seperti tantangan.

_Aku benci perempuan ini._

_ Ia menyamaiku dalam pelajaran_

_ Dalam soal kepopuleran_

_ Bahkan tinggi kami juga sama_

_ ._

_ Kalau memang itu maunya_

_ Aku akan mengalahkannya dalan basket_

"Kau mau main?" Akashi terenyum licik.

.

.

.

Tapi semua itu tak seperti apa yang Akashi bayangkan. Enma memang seorang jenius sejak lahir. Awalnya ia memang tak terlihat sudah terbiasa dengan olahraga tersebut, tapi semakin ke tengah, gerakannya semakin bagus. Meskipun Akashi sudah berlatih sejak kecil, tapi Enma bisa dengan cepat membalap kemampuannya.

Mereka berdua sepakat, siapa yang berhasil memasukan sepuluh bola terlebih dahulu, dialah pemenangnya. Kini skor keduanya seri, 9-9. Entah akan jadi seperti apa hasil dari pertandingan ini.

_Aku tak menyangka dia ini.. Jago!_

_ Ia seperti bisa membaca semua gerakanku_

_ ._

_ Inikah yang disebut dengan jenius sejati?_

"Haha kau lengah!" Enma berhasil merebut bola yang ada di tangan Akashi. Kemudian ia segera memasang kuda-kuda posisi shooting.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Akashi pun melompat dan berhasil menjatuhkan bola yang baru saja dilempar oleh Enma.

"Sialan." Umpat Enma kesal.

"HEI KALIAN! Mau main sampai jam berapa?!" Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang paman tua yang menghentikkan permainan mereka. Ia memang sering berkeliling setiap malam untuk memeriksa daerah ini. Kerjaannya setiap hari hanya meneriaki anak-anak yang main sampai larut.

"Sei-kun! Ayo kabur!"

_Sei-kun?_

_ Seenaknya saja panggil-panggil begitu_

Setelah berhasil meloloskan diri ke tempat yang aman. Keduanya pun berusaha mengatur napas kembali.

"Berarti kita seri." Ujar Enma. "Diteruskan juga sepertinya percuma saja, kekuatan kita berdua sama."

"Tidak. Aku tak sudi berbagi kemenangan dengan orang lain." Jawab Akashi sambil meluruskan pinggangnya. Ia paling tak suka lari-lari tidak beraturan seperti tadi. Soalnya bisa merusak napasnya yang sudah teratur.

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa kau main basket? Bukannya itu permainan beregu? Kalau kau menang, masa' teman setimmu tidak?"

"Huh.. Teman? Bagiku mereka cuma-"

"Budak, begitu?" Akashi terdiam ketika Enma memotong kata-katanya. Perempuan itu tidak salah, memang benar itulah yang dirasakan oleh Akashi. "Aku tahu kok. Soalnya aku juga begitu."

"Heh.. tampaknya kita banyak kecocokan." Akashi tersenyum. "Tapi sayang, aku tetap yang akan menjadi pemenangnya."

"Sei-kun, di dunia ini ada batas yang memisahkan manusia yang disebut dengan; Jenis Kelamin." Balas Enma. "Kita berdua akan selalu menjadi pemenang, tapi tidak di tempat yang sama."

_Oh ya, ada juga yang begitu_

"Alasan saja. Kalau pertandingan tadi dilanjutkan, sudah pasti aku yang akan menang."

"Begitu? Tapi maaf saja, aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi. Sampai jumpa." Tanpa menunggu balasan Akashi, Enma pun melesat pergi meninggalkan lelaki berambut merah itu.

_Apa-apaan sih, bikin kesal saja._

_ ._

_ ._

_ ._

_ PRANG_

Bunyi suara kaca pecah membuat seluruh murid yang ada di kelas bimbingan belajar Akashi terebut perhatiannya. Rupanya itu adalah akibat perbuatan Enma, tangannya kini dipenuhi oleh darah karena luka oleh pecahan kaca. Karena saat itu adalah waktu istirahat, jadi tidak ada guru yang bersiaga. Para murid hanya bisa berteriak syok melihat jumlah darah yang tak biasa itu. Tak ada yang berani untuk menolong Enma.

"Enma, kau tidak apa-apa?" Akashi berdiri dan melepas jaketnya, berusaha menutup luka Enma.

"Jangan sentuh-" Enma berusaha menghentikkan Akashi namun ia kembali melihat lukanya yang parah. "Darahku."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Enma mengambil jaket Akashi dengan tangannya yang tak terluka lalu ia membungkus sendiri lukanya.

"..Biar kuantar ke bawah, kita harus bertemu dengan para guru." Enma tak menjawab ia hanya mengangguk saja. Ia juga tak menyangka akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Sebenarnya ia hanya terpleset dan tangan kirinya berusaha untuk berpegangan pada kaca. Tapi karena permukaan yang licin, justru tangannya tergelincir dan menabrak keras kaca jendela tersebut.

Akashi berjalan di sebelah Enma tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. "Kau tak usah panggil aku Enma." Ujar anak perempuan itu tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Aku saja memanggil kau Sei-kun."

"Itu kan kau yang seenaknya-"

"Bukan, aku tak sudi memanggilmu 'Akashi', memang aku siapa harus sesopan itu padamu. Kau sendiri harusnya panggil saja aku Shiho." Ucap Enma dengan nada sombongnya. Meskipun sudah terluka seperti itu, ia tetap merasa tinggi hati.

"Shiho."

"Nah begitu. Aku tak pernah memanggil teman-temanku dengan nama belakang mereka, apalagi menggunakan 'san'."

"Kau benar-benar arogan ya, Shiho."

"Habis aku pemenangnya sih." Enma tersenyum seram. "Sei-kun, kenapa kau selalu ingin menang?"

"Kenapa ya, aku sendiri tak tahu. Sejak kecil aku selalu menang, dalam hal apapun. Dalam segala bidang, aku selalu yang terbaik. Aku tak pernah menghadapi kekalahan, itu sebabnya aku tak mau mengalaminya. Menang itu cuma seperti kebiasaan bagiku."

"Aku rasa bukan itu." Sangkal Enma. "Bagimu, menang sama seperti bernapas, ya kan?"

"Yah.. mungkin." Akashi tersenyum melihat perempuan yang menarik itu.

"Apa kau tak merasa terganggu denganku, aku bisa saja benar-benar mengalahkanmu suatu hari."

"Tidak, aku yakin dengan diriku sendiri."

_Tidak, sebenarnya aku khawatir_

"Begitu." Enma berhenti melangkah kemudian melihat jaket Akashi yang kini sudah berwarna rembesan darah. "Merah."

"Ng?"

"Seperti warna matamu." Enma mengangkat jaket Akashi yang berlumuran darah sambil tersenyum.

"Shiho?" Tanya Akashi yang kebingungan dengan sikap gadis itu.

"Tidak." Enma menurunkan tangannya lagi. "Oh ya, Sei-kun. Besok, sebelum pelajaran pertama mulai, kau mau temui aku di atap?"

"Boleh saja, ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Enma berjalan lebih cepat, mendahului temannya itu. Punggungnya terlihat sangat misterius, seperti menyimpan suatu rahasia. Rahasia tentang esok hari.

Saat itu Akashi sudah menyadari sikap abnormal Enma, tapi ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa hal itu akan berakibat dengan hidupnya nanti. Mempengaruhinya hingga akhir hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Kau dekat dengan Enma-chan, Akashi-kun?" Tanya seorang anak perempuan yang sering duduk di sebelah Akashi. Nampaknya ia menaruh hati padanya.

"Ti- Sedikit."

"Kalian teman? Habis aku tak pernah lihat Akashi berteman dengan orang lain."

Akashi tak menjawab. Ia sendiri juga tak tahu soal itu. Menurutnya Enma berbeda dengan orang lain yang ia temui. Ia tak memandang gadis itu sebagai rival. Tak juga sebagai bawahan. Menurutnya, gadis itu seperti dirinya.

Selama ini, Akashi memiliki suatu pribadi dalam dirinya yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan. Ia memang menganggap rendah orang lain dan merasa dirinya yang terbaik. Tapi ia tak pernah serius mengungkapkannya. Masih ada satu katup bernama rasa takut yang menyembunyikan perasaannya itu. Ia ingin mengontrol orang dan menggunakan mereka untuk kemenangannya itu. Tapi ia, masih merasa takut untuk melakukannya. Bahkan untuk mengutarakannya saja ia masih bimbang.

Tapi Enma berbeda, ia terang-terangan mempergunakan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Selama ini Akashi terus mengamati gadis itu. Ia selalu bicara apa yang ada di hatinya. Ia tahu ia dibenci, tapi toh ia tetap yang menjadi pemenang, ia tak akan goyah hanya dengan rasa benci kacangan seperti itu. Akashi mungkin terlihat seperti iri padanya, tapi tidak.. Akashi hanya merasa bahwa gadis itu adalah dirinya yang lain. Enma mungkin adalah realisasi dari perasaan yang ada ditahannya selama ini.

Yang membedakan Akashi dengan Enma adalah; Akashi tak memiliki rasa tega untuk membuang dan mempergunakan seseorang. Ia selalu berjuang sendirian tanpa melibatkan orang lain. Meskipun ia mulai merasakan perubahan dalam dirinya. Tetap saja, ia belum bisa sekuat itu untuk melakukannya. Semua itu hanya menjadi angan-angannya saja.

"Akashi-kun?" Sang gadis mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Ah ma- Awas!" Akashi tak dapat memahami apa yang ada di depan matanya. Sebuah gunting bergagang merah melesat dan menusuk leher sang gadis. Ia bahkan tak sempat berteriak. Darahnya muncrat dan menghujani tubuh Akashi. Meskipun Akashi adalah anak yang tenang, tapi tetap saja, kejadian tiba-tiba ini membuatnya syok. Ia tak dapat bergerak sedikit pun. Gadis itu belum mati, ia jatuh dan meronta kesakitan. Kemudian di belakangnya berdiri seseorang yang dikenal Akashi, itu Enma.

Seisi kelas histeris.

"Maaf Sei-kun, kau duluan saja ke atap." Enma duduk dan mencabut gunting yang menancap di leher gadis itu. Kemudian ia menghujamkannya lagi berkali-kali ke punggung teman sekelasnya itu hingga suara kesakitannya tak lagi terdengar. Akashi hanya bisa diam sambil melihat pemandangan itu. "Jangan telat ya."

Enma kemudian melirik ke arah teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka semua dalam keadaan yang sama seperti Akashi. Kaki mereka tertahan, tak dapat bergerak. Bahkan beberapa di antara mereka ada yang mengompol. Tangis mulai menggema. Tapi Enma tak peduli. Ia menerjang mereka yang masih ada di dalam kelas. Menusukkan guntingnya ke leher, dada dan perut teman-teman sekelasnya. Kelas itu dipenuhi oleh darah dan jeritan anak-anak. Enma memburu mereka, berniat menghabisi semuanya. Namun wajahnya tetap tenang. Ia tak terlihat senang atau takut. Membunuh manusia, seperti membunuh nyamuk.

Akashi tak dapat berucap satu patah kata pun. Kemudian ia mencoba berjalan keluar kelas. Tadinya ia ingin keluar mencari pertolongan, tapi entah kenapa hatinya menyuruhnya untuk naik ke atas atap. Mungkin Enma akan membunuhnya juga, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa tak akan mati.

Akashi berjalan dengan susah payah meskipun kakinya tak terluka. Setiap langkah yang ia jejakkan, terdengar suara teriakan anak-anak yang ia kenal. Ia ingin menolong, tapi ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pikirannya kosong. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia harus mengalami hal ini.

Ia akhirnya berhasil sampai di atap. Dengan terseok-seok, Akashi berhasil sampai ke ujung dekat pagar pengaman. Ia merebahkan badannya disana sambil mengawasi pintu. Namun sinar matahari tenggelam mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia menengok ke belakang dan memandangi betapa indahnya matahari itu.

_Warna senja, seperti warna mata Shiho._

_ ._

_ Aku tak tahu kenapa aku mengikuti kata-katanya._

_ Tentu saja aku takut._

_ Aku bahkan tak bisa bergerak ketika ia membunuh teman-temanku._

_ Suara saja tak keluar._

_ Tapi.. aku tak bisa membencinya._

_ ._

_ Aneh._

_ ._

"Sei-kun." Tiba-tiba Enma muncul di belakangnya. Akashi langsung menengok dengan sigap tapi sudah terlambat. Gunting Enma sudah melayang dan menusuk mata kirinya.

Dalam. Sangat Dalam.

.

Suara Akashi yang kesakitan memenuhi langit senja itu.

.

"Mati." Enma mengangkat guntingnya lagi dan bersiap menghabisi Akashi. Namun laki-laki itu tak semudah itu dikalahkan. Meskipun satu matanya hilang, ia masih bisa bergerak menghindari serangan itu.

"Jangan sombong!" Akashi berhasil menggulingkan Enma dan melepas gunting dari tangan Enma. Ia menahan perempuan gila itu di bawah kakinya sementara tangannya mencekik leher gadis itu. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini?!"

"Ohok-Ohok." Enma tak bisa bicara, tenggorokannya tertahan oleh cengkraman Akashi. Kemudian laki-laki itu melonggarkannya sedikit.

"Bicara!" Akashi menampar gadis itu. Ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Hanya sebelah matanya yang masih berfungsi. Matanya yang satu lagi sudah mati. Tak hanya itu, darah karena tusukan itu terus mengalir dan kalau terus begini, ia akan kehilangan banyak darah dan mati. Akashi tak punya banyak waktu, ia harus menghentikkan Enma.

"Hahahahaha." Enma tertawa keras, lebih keras dari yang pernah ia lakukan. "Kau yang menang, Sei-kun." Enma menangis sambil memandang Akashi yang ada di atasnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku akan kalah. Aku sudah tahu itu."

"Kau bicara apa sih?!"

"Mataku ini, bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Meskipun sekarang aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan, tapi.. aku tahu suatu saat nanti aku akan kalah. Aku akan kalah dan terus kalah hingga jatuh ke dasar yang paling bawah. Tadinya.. aku selalu menyangkalnya dan mengganggap itu semua bohong. Namun, kau benar-benar datang, kau.. awal mula dari kekalahanku."

"Itu tidak benar! Kau dan aku, kita sama-sama ku-"

"Hahaha.. Kau laki-laki, Sei-kun. Dan aku seorang perempuan. Berjuang sekeras apa pun, aku tak akan bisa menang dalam bidang yang disediakan untuk laki-laki. Kau akan menjadi lebih kuat dariku kemudian mengalahkanku."

"Diam!" Akashi menampar Enma sekali lagi.

"Seorang perempuan bisa melakukan sesuatu yang aku tak bisa lakukan." Akashi terdiam. "Melahirkan satu nyawa ke dunia ini." Ujarnya sambil berdiri dan melepaskan cengkramannya.

Enma terdiam sementara air matanya terus mengalir deras. "Hahahaha ironis ya. Kehidupan? Aku sudah tak peduli dengan itu." Enma pun berdiri dan melihat ke arah matahari terbenam. "Kau tahu, aku akan mati musim dingin saat umurku 15 tahun?"

"Eh?"

"Sejak kecil, aku mengidap AIDS yang diturunkan oleh ibuku. Kemudian, aku punya kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan. Dan aku melihat diriku mati di rumah sakit, ditemani oleh tangisan keluarga dan teman-temanku."

"Shiho-"

"Kau bilang kehidupan? Kalau aku punya anak, dia pasti akan merasakan penderitaan yang sama denganku. Yah.. lagipula akan mati sebelum semua itu terjadi sih." Kemudian Shiho tersenyum kepada Akashi. "Aku tahu aku akan mati muda. Makanya aku begitu rakus. Aku ingin mendapatkan segala hal yang kuinginkan. Aku ingin selalu menjadi sang pemenang. Tadinya kupikir dengan itu aku bisa mati dengan tenang. Tapi ketika bayangan kekalahan dan kematianku semakin jelas, aku semakin takut. Kenapa aku harus mati? Sementara orang lain hidup?" Enma meremas mencengkram pagar pengaman. "Kenapa aku harus mengalami begitu kekalahan sebelum aku mati?" Enma mulai memanjat pagar itu. "Kenapa aku harus kalah darimu?"

"Shiho tunggu!" Akashi berusaha menghentikkan niat Enma.

"Kenapa aku harus kalah dari penyakit ini?!"

"Shiho, turun!" Enma berhasil mencapai atas dan ia memutar badannya agar bisa turun di sisi pagar satunya.

"Kenapa aku harus kalah dari takdir yang belum terjadi?" Kakinya pun menapak ke pinggir atap. "Kenapa aku kalah dari kekuatanku sendiri?" Ujar Enma sambil menatap dalam Akashi yang ada di balik pagar. Pandangan matanya begitu merana. Lalu Enma membalikkan badannya dan menantang matahari. "Kenapa aku harus kalah darimu, Tuhan?!"

"Enma.."

"Kau lihat sekarang! Aku tak akan mati sesuai dengan rencanamu! Dan kau lihat juga sekarang, orang-orang yang kubunuh tadi, kau tak menyangkanya kan kalau mereka akan mati hari ini?! Lihat Tuhan.. aku memang kalah.. tapi untuk yang satu ini, kau tak akan menang. Aku punya hak untuk menentukan bagaimana aku mati." Enma menengok ke arah Akashi.

Akashi tak dapat berkata apapun. Meskipun ia ingin menghentikkannya, tapi ia tahu kalau ini adalah jalan terbaik untuk Enma.

"Aku melihatmu di masa depan, kau akan bertemu dengan teman-teman yang baik. Yah kau tetap akan merendahkan mereka sih. Tapi, kau akan menjadi pemenang yang berbahagia." Tetes air mata terakhir Enma pun jatuh. "Menanglah untuk bagianku juga."

.

Kemudian Enma melompat.

.

.

.

.

"Sei, apa kau mau menggunakannya? Mata anak itu?" Tanya ibu Akashi sambil mendampingi anak laki-lakinya itu di rumah sakit.

"Ya."

_._

_._

_._

_"Menanglah untuk bagianku"_

_ Jangan bercanda, siapa kau Enma Shiho, berani memerintahku_

_ Tadinya aku pikir aku akan kehilangan sisi diriku yang selalu kulihat dalam dirimu_

_ Tapi aku salah, justru aku malah mendapatkannya_

_ ._

_ Aku harus berterima kasih padamu, Shiho._

_ Bukan karena kau telah memberikanku mata ini_

_ Tapi karena kau berhasil membuat diriku sempurna_

_ ._

_ ._

_ Kau tak memergunakanku._

_ Tapi aku yang akan menggunakanmu._

_ ._

_ Aku hidup dan kau mati._

_ ._

_ ._

"Pada akhirnya, selalu aku yang menang."

.

THE END

OMG WHAT IS THIS

THIS IS SO DELUSIONAL LOL

Because it is only one eye that is why akashi cannot really use the vision power lol he only can use it to predict someone's moves~

Thank you for reading

Please kindly review


End file.
